TOW: My Prince
by Megan Elizabeth
Summary: This is my first fic so be nice! This is just a fic about c&m.
1. TOW: My Prince

  
This is my first fic! Ok, this fic starts around season 3. So Chandler and Monica are not together yet. But they will be soon. :). OK anyways, R&R are still dating, Joey is still looking for an acting job, and Phoebe is being her usual weird self. OK now on with the fic!   
  
Scene 1: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Everyone is there except for Ross. Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler are on the couch. Joey is sitting in the chair, and Monica is cleaning the kitchen. ( you know washing the table, dusting, exc. ) Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler are watching tv when ross comes in.  
  
Ross: "Hey, rach. Ready to go?"  
  
Rach: "Yeah, sure. Hang on just let me fix my hair real quick." Goes into the bathroon to fix her hair.  
  
Chan: "So, you taking rach out tonight?"  
  
Ross: "Yep, We're going to see a movie. "  
  
Chan: "Oh yeah? Which one?"  
  
Ross: "Umm...I have no clue. Rachel told me the title about an hour ago but i forget what it was. I think she said it was about 2 lovers."  
  
Chan:" Total chick flick."  
  
Ross: "Yep. Cant wait for that." Says it in a sarcastic voice.  
Just then Rachel comes back from fixing her hair. Ross gets her coat for her and they leave.  
Phoebe and Joey have just finished watching Titanic.   
  
Joey: ( crying ) "Oh man, why did jack have to die at the end huh? Rose needs him!" Starts crying harder. Phoebe gets up, walks over to him and gives him a hug.  
  
Phoebe: " Its ok joe, i dont think Rose really needed him anyways." Joey looks up at her shocked.  
  
Joey: (yelling) " How can you say that!" Runs out of the room, and Phoebe runs after him and they leave. Now its just Chandler and Monica in the room.  
  
Chan: (turns around and see's that mon is still cleaning.) "So, you wanna do something tonight? I mean Ross and Rachel arnt going to be home till, well who knows, and Joey will be crying all night and Phoebe will be trying to calm him down forever so im going to be completly bored inless you dont have anything do to."  
  
Mon: "Cant you see in cleaning here?"  
  
Chan: " Mon, i think everything is pretty damn clean now. I mean you've been cleaning since 12:00pm today. Its now 6:00pm. I think you can stop now." He says the last sentence slowly, as if he was trying to talk to a wild animal.  
  
Mon: " Well im done for today anyways. What do you have planed for tonight?" She goes over to him and sits on the couch next to him.  
  
Chan: "Oh i dont know, how about.......we rent a movie?"  
  
Mon: "Ok, i guess that sounds alright."  
  
Chan: " Ok lets go then." They get up and leave to go to the video store.  
  
Scene 2: The video store. Chandler and Monica are picking out a movie. Chandler comes up to mon with Die Hard in his hand.  
  
Chan: " Ok i found a movie."  
  
Mon: "Did Hard? Havnt you seen that movie enough times to last you a century?"  
  
Chan: "Nope."  
  
Mon: No way, im not going to watch that. Cant we pick something we can both agree on?"  
  
Chan: " Nope"  
  
Mon: " Ugh. Well to bad, we're renting You've Got Mail."  
  
Chan: "Oh, like i havnt seen that one a million times already!"  
  
Mon: "Have you really even seen it before?"  
  
Chan: ( looking at his shoes in defeat. ) " No." He says in a low voice.  
  
Mon: "Good, then this is the one we are getting. "  
  
Chan: " Ok fine."  
They go and pay for the movie then they head home.  
  
Scene 3: Mon and Rachels apt. Monica and Chandler and sitting on the couch watching the movie. Mon is leaning her head on chandlers shoulder. And Chandler has his arm around her. The movie is at the end.   
  
Mon: " Im so glad they finally figured out that all that time they had been e-mailing eachother."  
  
Chan: "Yeah, i guess that was an ok movie." Mon looks at him and smiles a little smile. Chan smiles back.  
  
Mon: "Do you think that i will ever find my prince?"  
  
Chan: "What do you mean?"  
  
Mon: " You know. My soul mate. The person im suppost to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
Chan: "Oh, sure. Your a nice enough women."  
  
Mon: "Nice ENOUGH?" Wanting a better complement.  
  
Chan: "Come on im just playin with you. Your a very smart, sweet, caring, beautiful women. ok?"  
  
Mon: (she smiles satisfied) "Ok." After a couple of minutes of silence, Mon speaks up again. "You really think im beautiful?" She askes speaking rather shyly.  
  
Chan: "Yes." He looks in her eyes for a couple minutes and notices that shes staring back at him. With a rather dreamy eyed look on her face. And he's guessing that he has the same look in his eyes. After he noticed that they've been staring into eachothers eyes for about 2 mins he looks away from her eyes and says "Umm...I gotta use the restroom." He gets up and heads for the bathroom leaving Mon with a kinda confused look on her face.  
  
Now chandlers sitting on the toilet, but hes not going to the bathroom. Hes just sitting there thinking about what just happend.  
  
Chan: (Thinking in his head: Wow. Iv never seen her look at me like that before. God, She has such beautiful blue eyes. There so deep. I wish i would have had the guts to kiss her while i had the chance. Now what am i going to do? Now i feel all embarrassed. But i shouldnt, it was nothing.)   
  
Mon: (Also thinking in her head: What was that? That look in his eyes. His eyes are so pretty. And now that i think about it, he's even kinda cute. hehe. MONICA! What the hell are you thinking! You shouldnt think about him like that, i mean he's....he's...Chandler! Well maybe hes not JUST chandler anymore.)  
  
Chandler comes out of the bathroom and finds mon still on the couch. He goes over to her and sits back down next to her, but not so close this time. He's rather nervous too. And so is Monica.  
  
Mon: "Uh...so.."  
Chan: "Uh ...so.." (they say that the same time.) They look into eachothers eyes again. This time chandler moves closer to her. They both have there eyes locked on eachothers, and the both have that dreamy look in there eyes again.  
Chandler lifts his hand up and touches her cheek softly.   
  
Chan: " Your so beautiful." he says softly.  
Monica smiles at him, and he leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.  
After 10 seconds, he pulls away and looks in her eyes again.  
  
Mon: "Wow."  
  
Chan: "I know." They get closer and rap there arms around eachother and kiss passionately. Chandler leans her back on the couch and he lays ontop of her still kissing. after a minute of kissing with chandler ontop of her she silently mumbles while kissing him "My prince."  
and the scence fades out.  
  
THE END!!  
***********************  
Well'p what did ya think? I know it like totally sucked! Im not a very good writer. Well anyways, please reveiw it and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :) 


	2. TOW: My Prince. part 2.

Hey, im back with the next part of My Prince. Its kinda short though. Ok now start reading!  
  
Scene 1: Its the next day. Chandler is in Monicas bed with her. They are asleep with there arms wraped around eachother. Monica moves a little bit and wakes Chandler up.  
He looks over at Monica and has a confused look on his face, then a shocked look when he finds that him and Mon are naked and remembered what had happend last night.  
Shakes Mon gently trying to wake her up.  
  
Chan: "Mon, Monica...wake up."   
  
Mon: "What?....wha?....What happend last night?!"  
  
Chan: "Uhhh...we had really good sex?"  
  
Mon:(smiles remembering) "Oh yeah! hehe. No wait! But thats bad! We really shouldnt have done that!"  
  
Chan: "You dont think i know that?!"  
  
Mon: "What are we going to do?"  
  
Chan: "Umm..Not tell anyone?"  
  
Mon: "Good idea. But....what about us?"  
  
Chan: "What do you mean, 'What about us'?"  
  
Mon: "Well....you know what just happend. What are we going to do about it?"  
  
Chan: "Go back to being friends."  
  
Mon: (somewhat disapointed.) "Oh, yeah."  
  
Chan:(looks are you strangely) "What?"  
  
Mon: "Oh, its nothing."  
  
Chan:(buying it) "Okay." after a couple seconds of silence Chandler speaks up again. "Well, i better be going."  
  
Mon: "Yeah." Chandler grabs one of the blankets so Mon doesnt see him when he stands up. He gets his clothes and heads for her bedroom door.  
  
Chan: "Uh..i'll see you around okay?"  
  
Mon: "Yeah sure. I mean we are friends, we see eachother everyday."  
  
Chan:(smiling) "Yeah, bye Mon."  
  
Mon: "Bye." Chandler leaves leaving mon alone in her room. She has a sad look on her face, as if she wanted him to stay with her for a little while longer.  
  
Scene 2: Chandler and Joeys apartment. Joey is sitting in his barka lounger when Chandler walks in.  
  
Joey:(Sorta angery.) "Where have you been!? Iv been worried sick about you!"  
  
Chan:(with a weird look on his face) "Sorry...dad. Geesh joe, your not my parent."  
  
Joey: "Sorry. I was just worried ya know. Your never home this late, I mean the only reason i would be home this late would be because i was with a girl. And i know that would never happen to you so i worried.  
  
Chan:(not to happy about his comment.) "Gee, thanks for worrying Joe." He says sarcasticly.  
  
Joey:(happy and smiling, not getting it.) "Sure anytime buddy. Hey, i gotta go. Iv got an acting addition. C'ya in a couple hours." He leaves.  
  
Chan: "Okay whatever." Goes to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Scene 3: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Mon and Rach are there talking.  
  
Mon: "Hey, can i tell you something? And you have to promise you wont tell anyone else okay? I know how much of a gosip you are."  
  
Rach: "Alright fine. I promise i wont tell. Now tell me."  
  
Mon: "Okay. Well you see theres this guy that i was with last night, and things kind of got out of hand and i slept with him. And hes one of my good friends too. I dont want to ruin are friendship, But i cant help but have these feelings for him. They just wont go away. And i wanna tell him about my feelings for him. But im afraid that he doesnt feel the same way about me. And if he doesnt feel the same way, things will get awkword between us, and i dont want that."  
  
Rach: "Wow, really? Thats great honey! Well accetp for the part about him might not having feelings about you."  
  
Mon: "Yeah, i know. What do you think i should do?"  
  
Rach: "Im not sure. Maybe you should hint around that you like him more than a friend. And if he starts doing the same back, You'll know that he has the same feelings. Then you should tell him."  
  
Mon:(Liking what rach just told her.Smiling.) "Hey, thats not a bad idea."  
  
Rach: (Satisfied.) "Thank you."  
  
Mon: "But how am i going to hint around? I mean we've always kind of had a touchy feely kind of friendship. So if you like put my hand on his theigh it would mean totally nothing to him cause iv always done that even before we slept together."  
  
Rach: "Well...try doing everything a little sexyer than usaul."  
  
Mon: "Alright, i think i can do that."  
  
Scene 4: The coffee house. Monica, Phoebe and Chandler are there. Monicas on the chair, and Phoebe and Chandler are on the couch. Phoebe is talking about her day.  
  
Phoeb: "Oh, then this one guy on the street came up to me and asked me for my underwear. So i gave it to him. And the strange part is, he gave me his underwear too. hehe. Im wearing them right now." Monica and Chandler are looking at her weirdly.  
  
Phoeb:(Confused.) "What?"  
  
Chan: "Nothing."  
  
Mon: "Nothing." They said at the same time. Chan and Mon look at eachother and smile.  
  
Phoeb: "Well, i gotta go. bye."   
  
Chan: "C'ya."  
  
Mon: "Bye Phoebs." Now Chandler and Monica are alone. Its a akward silence. Then Mon gets up the sits beside Chandler on the couch, pretty close to him too.  
Mon puts her hand on Chandler's theigh and starts to stroke it seductively. Chandler looks at her strangely, and Mon starts to bat her eyes.  
  
Chan: "Uhh, Mon are you ok?"  
  
Mon: "Yeah, Im totally fine. Why you ask?"  
  
Chan: "Its just that your acting rather weird."  
  
Mon:(stops stroking his theigh.) "Oh, sorry."  
  
Chan: "Its ok. Hey i gotta run. I'll see you later k. bye."  
  
Mon: (Disappointed that her plan didnt work.) "Yeah, bye."  
  
Scene 5: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Mon is talking to Rachel again.  
  
Mon: "He just thought i was acting weird, I mean he didnt think anything of it."  
  
Rach: "I think you should just tell him how you feel."  
  
Mon: "What? No i cant. I mean its odvious that he doesnt feel the same so lets just leave it at that."  
  
Rach: "No, you should tell him. I really think you should. And plus, you'll feel much better once you get all of this off of your chest."  
  
Mon: "Well, ok i'll do it."  
  
Rach: (Happy that shes going to tell him.) "Yay! Im so glad." Gives her a hug.  
  
THE END. for now anyways. hehe  
************  
Ok next part is when mon tells chandler. Dont miss it! haha, oh i so suck at this!   
Well please review this fic, i would really appreciate it. Thanks! :)  
  



	3. TOW: My Prince. part 3.

Hey! Back again! hehe. I think this one will be the best fic out of the other two. I'v been thinking all night and part of the day today trying to come up with how mon is going to tell chandler about her feelings for her. And i came up with THIS! But this one is shorter than the others.:( So go on and read! hehe.  
  
Scene 1: Chandler's bedroom. He's asleep. Dreaming.  
(In his dream: Theres a field of white daiseys all over and its nice and sunny outside. Right in the middle of the field is a bed. It has a white canapy and white sheets. He walks closer to the bed and see's a women laying on the bed on her back. She's in a white long dress with her hair in little curls. He cant see her close enough to see who it is yet. Then when he's right next to the bed, he see's Monica laying there with her eyes closed. When he gets closer to her face her eyes slowly open and she has a big smile on her face. He smiles back at her and gets close enough to kiss her. Then he leans in and...)  
All of a sudden, Chandler's alarm clock goes off. He wakes up with an angery look on his face. He didnt want the dream to end. He wished that he had forgeton to set his alarm so that he would have gotten a chance to see what would have happend next in the wonderful dream he had just had. Chandler gets up out of bed and heads for the shower to get ready for work.  
  
Scene 2: Mon and Rachel's apartment. Its about 6:00pm. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe are there. Monica is in the chair and Phoebs and Rach are on the couch.  
  
Phoeb: "So Mon, i hear you've got a crush on this one guy."  
  
Mon:(Angery at rachel for telling phoebe) "Rachel!"  
  
Rach: "Sorry Mon, I just couldnt keep it in anylonger." She said whining.  
  
Mon: "Alright Phoebs, what did Rachel tell you? I dont want her telling you stuff that never happend."  
  
Phoeb: "Well all she told me is that you had feelings for this one guy. She didnt tell me his name."  
  
Rach: "Yeah, what is his name anyways mon?"  
  
Mon: "Oh, like im going to tell you."  
  
Phoeb: "Alright you dont have to tell rachel, tell me!"  
  
Mon: "No. Im keeping it to myself."  
  
Rach: "Mon come on. Its not like it really matters i mean we probably dont even know the guy."  
  
Mon: "Ok, fine." Making up a name. "His name is David. There ya happy."  
  
Phoeb: "Yep."  
  
Rach: "So when are you going to tell him about your feelings?"  
  
Mon: "I dont know."  
  
Rach: "You have to tell him tonight!"  
  
Mon: "What? Why tonight? Why cant i just do it..........in a month or something."  
  
Rach: "What?! No you have to tell him tonight. He might feel the same way. Dont you want to know if he likes you the same way too.?"  
  
Mon: "Well...yes."  
  
Rach: "Then you have to tell him tonight."  
  
Mon: "Fine ok."  
  
Rach: "Good."  
  
Scene 3: Chandler and Joeys apartment. Its around 9:45pm. Chandler is in the barka lounger asleep. Joey is out. Monica comes in to find that he's asleep. She's a little releved that he is. That way she wont have to tell him tonight. She looks over at him and smiles when she see's his cute face asleep. (In her thoughts: He looks so cute when he's asleep.) She goes over to the lounger. She wishes she could kiss him right now. But she knows that she shouldnt. So she reaches up her arm and gently starts to carress his right cheek with her hand. All of a sudden she hears him mumbling something in his sleep. She cant quit figure out what hes saying though. So she gets closer to his face so she can try and hear what hes saying. She still cant hear. So she gets so close to him that it looks like shes about it kiss him. Then Chandler opens his eyes slowly to find Monica's face just inches away from his. First he thought that he was still dreaming. Then relized that Mon was actually just inches away from him. His eyes grow wide, but there softens them when he look directly in to her eyes. (his thoughts: She has the most beautiful eyes if ever seen in my whole life.) Her hand is still on his cheek. They he takes her face in his hands and brings it closer to his face. He leans up, and kisses her so softly and gently that Monica was about to faint. When he pulled away. Monica spoke up.  
  
Mon: "Listen, i have to tell you something, and i just hope that you feel the same way that i do."  
  
Chan:(A little worried.) "Okay, what is it?"  
  
Mon: "Well, ever since that night we slept together i cant stop thinking about you. How cute, funny, sweet and caring you are. I just cant stop feeling this way. You made me feel so special that night. But i have to tell you this, i just cant keep it in a second longer."  
  
Chan: "What is it?"  
  
Mon: "I have feel............I love you."  
  
Chan:(somewhat surprised.) "Really?" He says in a soft voice.  
  
Mon: "Yes. And its ok if you dont feel the same way, i mean we can just be friends if you dont want to be with me. I'll understa...." Gets cut off by Chandler kissing her passionately. She kisses him back, but still not sure if he feels the same. She needs him to say it to believe it. He brakes the kiss and looks up at her smiling.  
  
Chan: "Im in love with you too." As soon as she hears him say this she jumps up on to his lap and kisses him full with passion. Then brakes it.  
  
Mon: "Really? Please tell me the truth. Dont just say this to make me happy or anything."  
  
Chan: "Mon, I'd never say something like this to you and not mean it. I really love you Monica." They kiss again.  
  
Mon: "I'v finally found my prince." She said smiling.  
  
THE END. i think.  
***************  
I know, its still pretty short. Im not good at writing a good long fic. But please reveiw it anyways and tell me what ya think! Thanks! hehe  
  
  



End file.
